Existing systems and methods in the vehicular fleet management field focus on specific features of image capture systems and data transmission of files within the image capture systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,671,762 to Breslau teaches a system and method of transceiving vehicle data that involves transmission of data from one vehicle to another. Specifically, Breslau involves transmission and reception of vehicle identification data, and vehicular position data, and includes the use of Global Position Sensor (GPS) signals and satellite transmission.
Another existing technology is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,340 to Rayner wherein a circuit is taught that terminates image capture upon occurrence of a triggering event, and in which the system components are housed within a rearview mirror of a vehicle such as a car or truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,804,426 to Etcheson teaches a system and method for selective review of event data that comprises computer-assisted cueing of driving data for the selective review in order to save time. Event data is continuously captured and sent to a data buffer. The event data is sent to an event detector when requested by a fleet manager or the like.
In related U.S. application Ser. No. 14/233,319, filed Jul. 12, 2012, entitled: VEHICULAR FLEET MANAGEMENT SYSTEM AND METHODS OF MONITORING AND IMPROVING DRIVER PERFORMANCE IN A FLEET OF VEHICLES, a system and method is described in which vehicles are configured to collect driver and vehicle event data, selectively compress and encode the collected driver and vehicle event data, and communicate the compressed and encoded data wirelessly to one or more telematics service providers. One or more servers may poll this driver event data periodically, process it, and present multiple methods to end users by which they are able to view and analyze it. The system described permits fleet managers to use this driver event data, received through a report or notification, or pulled directly from a web-based portal, to monitor, correct and/or reward driver behavior, and to implement driver education and training programs, or the like.
In addition to the above, systems having both forward-facing cameras as well as driver-facing cameras are known as well. These systems typically continuously capture images of the roadway and of the driver within the interior of the vehicle, and store the images in a large buffer file, such as a first-in-first out (FOFO) buffer, for example. The roadway and driver image data is sent to an event detector when requested by a fleet manager or the like. In that way, the activities of the driver during any selected event can be determined by “winding back” the video of the recorded vehicle operation to the proper time of the occurrence of the selected event.
It is desirable, however, to more intelligently monitor driver behavior by monitoring one or more particular behaviors rather than by using gross imaging and/or by using gross vehicle data collection.
It is further desirable to analyze the one or more particular driver behaviors, preferably before an occurrence of any significant events, so that the driver or others such as fleet managers or the like may be suitably warned beforehand, if possible. It is further desirable that the drivers may further be graded relative to safety and other considerations, as well as ranked relative to other drivers in the fleet of vehicles, for motivating the drivers to behave better thereby enhancing the overall safety of the fleet and improving overall fleet performance.